1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a floating mechanical structure suitable for realizing mega electrical energy generating plants, by exploiting the relative motion of a large number of electromagnets, installed on a floating structure, with respect to a multiple number of permanent magnets incorporated in a pendulum suspended from the top of a trestle and acting on the electromagnets by magnetic induction: the swings are induced by wavemotion.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The state of the art comprises numerous floating devices that exploit wave motion for generating electricity by magnetic pendulums swinging with respect to suitable circuits mounted on floating means We are mentioning a few reference patents, in this order:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,047 by the title “Energy Harnessing Apparatus” filed on 31 Dec. 1979, constituted of a structure mounted on a floating body that swings as a result of the motion transmitted by wave motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,573 filed on 27 Jul. 1970 by the title “Self-Powered Signal Buoy” referring to a signal buoy fitted with pendulums based on the production of compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,704, filed on 17 Oct. 1988 by the title “Wave Action Electricity Generation System and Method”, referring to an electrical energy generating plant mounted on a floating platform and exploiting the swings of wave motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,821 filed on 19 Jun. 1980 by the title “Apparatus and Harnessing Wave Energy”, consisting in the exploitation of wave motion for generating electrical energy.
Patent JP 57075559 filed on 28 Dec. 1980 by the title “Pendulum Type Polarized Generator Using Surface Water Power as Driving Source”, comprising a pendulum swinging as a result of wave motion.
Patent application PCT WO 01/061277 of 29 Jan. 2001by the title “Pendulum Generator”, based on a plant converting the mechanical energy generated by a pendulum into electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,334 of 28 Sep. 1979 by the title “Wave Motion Electric Generator”, consisting of a buoy equipped with a pendulum and other devices suitable for generating electrical energy.
Patent US 2004/0179958 of 22 April 2007 by the title “Pendulum Type Power Generator”, consisting in a device generating compressed air: the mechanical energy is subsequently converted into electrical energy.
Patent US 2002/0157398 of 4 Jun. 2001 by the title “Ocean Wave Power Generator (A Modular Power-Producing Network).”
Patent JP 2005/280601 of 30 Mar. 2004 by the title “Electric Power Steering Device”.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,592 of 14 Nov. 1974 by the title “Electrical Generating System”, referring to a system for generating electricity constituted of a floating plastic sphere anchored to the sea floor. A generator based on wind action is mounted on top of the sphere for generating electricity, and a compressor is mounted below the sphere for generating electricity from the wave motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,084 of 24 Jul. 1978 by the title “Scheme for Harnessing Hydro-Undulatory Power” for the purpose of converting wave power into its mechanical and electrical counterparts.
All the patents above and the following others we're quoting by their respective numbers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,235 of 9 Mar. 1981 by the title “Wave Action Generator”.
Application PCT W099/46503 of 15 Mar. 1999 by the title “Apparatus for Converting Ocean Wave Motion to Electricity”, are based on exploiting wave motion with the exception of some having the characteristics of industrial structures, such as: Patent JP-55120367 of 9 Nov. 1970 by the title “Coil for the Dynamo of a Multistage Magnetic Generator Utilizing Upward and Downward Wave Motion”, Patent W02005/103485 of 26 Mar. 2004 by the title “Reciprocating Generator Wave PoweT-Buoy”; Patent JP 55160967 of 30 May 1979 by the title “Multimagnetic Electric Generator Employing Vertical Motion of Wave”; and Patent JP 5601807 of 20 Jul. 1979 by the title “Tower Generator Making Use of Vertical Motion of Wave.”
The inventions described in the above patents possess at any rate the characteristics of devices produced by craftsmanship and not of large industrial plants capable of applying the use of an alternative energy source, essentially comparable with traditional hydroelectric, thermoelectric or nuclear power, toward obtaining high levels of power and a continuous production comparable to that of large conventional plants.